The Warlock and The Encantado Witch
by PinkRoseStories
Summary: Miku and Mikuo are on vacation in the Laogi Mansion with their friends. But when they see a mysterious girl and Miku is attacked they start to wonder if they're going to have any fun at all. And it only gets worse when Miku meets a very strange teenager and is put under his spell. Will everything turn out okay?
1. The Girl and The Attack

**Hey! This is my second fanfiction and keep in mind that I am still growing as a writer so I very much appreciate constructive criticism. Read and Review! Now onto the story...**

* * *

Splash and the pick-up truck drove through a small puddle of water on a one lane road to the Laogi Mansion. Mikuo, the person driving, and his sister, Miku, were going there for the summer with a few of their friends, who have already arrived.

Before Mikuo and Miku would arrive, they would have to drive through the forest that surrounded the house. The trees were full grown and beautiful, and the grass was a lovely shade of green. You almost wouldn't be able to tell that there was a lake and swamp-like ground around it. And the sky was becoming dark. The pink sunset was disappearing by the second. The reason for their lateness was the combination of Miku and yard sales.

As they were driving down the road, Miku saw a girl with her back against the tree. The girl was barefoot with black, long, flowing hair. Her dress was white and torn at the edges, and she was looking at the ground smiling.

Before they could pass her Miku grabbed her brother's attention. When Mikuo saw the girl, he stopped the car, and yelled out the window,

"Hey! Get out of here!" The girl turned to him, smile on her face. He yelled again and she turned and ran away. As the boy started the engine again, Miku said,

"You didn't have to be so mean to her."

"She was trespassing."

"So?"

Mikuo didn't answer, and soon enough they had arrived at their destination.

* * *

Miku rang the doorbell, while Mikuo held most of the luggage. Kaito, Luka, and Meiko came out, and Luka said,

"It's about time you guys got here."

"Sorry, but there were so many garage sales. I just couldn't help myself." Miku replied.

"Come on in. The house keeper was just about to show us around." They all entered the mansion and set the luggage down before they were shown around.

* * *

"And here's the study," pointed out Saki, the house keeper about 34 in age. The teens remained silent and the lady walked on to point out and empty bedroom. "Now you must never go in there."

"Why not?" Miku asked.

"Just trust me. Now come along," answered the maid. As she went to the next room and the ones that followed, the friends were behind her. All of them except Miku.

Miku, being the curious girl she is, went into the hollow room. It was empty for the most part. The walls were white, and there was a fireplace with a window on each side. Miku was standing in the middle of the room when she barely heard the door quietly close. She turned her head and assumed it was a gust of wind, but when she went to the window to close it, it closed before she could even touch it.

"Okay. That's a little strange," the high school senior said. Not yet done admiring the room, she walked over and touched the fireplace. "Ow." She grabbed her arm that she somehow managed to get cut. It was about two inches long and bleeding badly, yet she felt no major pain.

She reached for the doorknob, but it was locked. From the outside or inside, she didn't know, but she couldn't get it open. She started to frantically turn the knob and said, "Guys, open the door." She turned the knob again. "This isn't funny; open the door."

Suddenly, she felt someone was pulling on her pigtails, and Miku was pulled to the floor with a loud thud. She yelled, felt dizzy for a moment, and, as she tried to stand up, someone or something held her down. Yet she was the only visible person in the room. She heard her brother shout her name from the outside, but when she tried to yell back she found she couldn't speak.

Then, her neck was bleeding and the cut was growing by the second. She soon was able to speak and screamed, "Help! Someone! Fire!" and other random emergencies to get someone's anyone's attention.

Luckily, the door burst open, and she was safe. Her brother hugged her and was glad she was alive.

"What happened to you?"Mikuo asked.

"I-I don't know. I was just about to leave, when…" She touched her throat, still bleeding, but the cut wasn't growing.

"I told you not to come in here," The maid said, her eyes a combination of anger and fear.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"How did the door lock?" Maiko questioned. "There's no way you can lock it, inside or out."

"I'm not sure. I just know that I couldn't get it open." Miku replied. Both girls shrugged and the maid said,

"I know you are all much too old for me to say this, but I think it's time for bed."

The group nodded in agreement, ate dinner, and onto bed they went.

* * *

The girl from before was in the swamp. But she wasn't a human. She was swimming in the deep lake and eventually felt refreshed enough to leave the comfort of her home. She transformed into her human form and lay on the grass to look at the stars. She wasn't like her family, the kind that would have kidnapped any human and mad them go insane did other things to them; she wasn't like that. But still, she hated it when people came onto her land.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading! I don't really know what to say. I basically said all I need to say up top. So yeah! Reviews keep me going whether they are good OR bad. See ya next chapter! **


	2. The White Eyes and Hidden Lies

**So very sorry about the super late update. It's been a litle hectic with school starting soon but now that that's out of the way. Better late than never!**

* * *

It was late at night, and the moon was the only thing that lit the old, darkened rooms. Mikuo, then asleep, thought mainly of his sister with frustration but a hint of fear.

When they were little, she would joke all the time about ghosts and other creatures, and, for a time, he believed her. However, he grew out of it. He refused to believe such nonsense.

Part of him wanted to believe that his sister did that to herself, but Mikuo also knew that Miku would never go that far. _But if it wasn't her then who? _He thought to himself.

* * *

Morning soon came, and the five gathered in the breakfast nook to eat. The walls were a light beige color, and the table and chairs were a few shades darker. Meiko, getting herself some beer, began to speak to Miku and Mikuo.

"You guys never did tell us about your trip. Did you see anything weird? I saw a group of hobos playing ninja, and one was missing an arm, literally."

"Yeah, actually. We saw a girl on your property. She had the most beautiful hair I've ever seen: black and about Luka's length." Miku said enthusiastically. The house keeper heard and came into the space, very curious to hear.

"And. She was trespassing," Mikuo added.

"So? You scared her. She thought probably thought you were a murderer."

"Why would she think that?"

"Maybe she thought you were kidnapping me and about to take me o my death."

Mikuo only sighed, giving Saki a chance to talk.

"This girl, is she blind? Could you tell?"

"Well I would have gotten the chance to find out if Mikuo hadn't frightened her," Miku continued.

"Enough about that!" Saki was starting to lose her temper. _She can't be back. These children die. But they'll think I'm crazy. _Those were the thoughts zooming around in her head. She was not good at keeping calm, but she had, too. "Mikuo, you are going to find hat girl and apologize to her immediately."

"What? No! Why should I? She's just some random freak on the street."

"Because I said so! You'll need a weapon, just in case." Saki mumbled the last sentence as she went to get an old warrior's knife. "Here. Don't abuse it; now go."

Mikuo was speechless for a second, staring at the large knife in his hands, until Miku teased,

"That's what you get for being a murderer."

Saki pointed towards the door and before Mikuo could protest, Meiko picked him up and kicked him out.

"Now that we got that out of the way, who wants to go and set up pranks in Mikuo's room?" Meiko exclaimed, fist in the air.

Luka and Kaito agreed, while Saki and Miku stayed back. Miku noticed the worried look on the woman's face and asked her what was wrong.

"Everything. Absolutely everything is going wrong."

Saki went over to clean the dishes before Miku could continue the conversation any further. And, taking the hint, Miku went to her room to finish unpacking.

* * *

Miku had just sent her luggage on her blue bed when she felt someone was behind her. She slowly turned to see a male teen. His hair was black and shaggy, and his eyes were white. He wore a normal red shirt with black jeans and a matching cloak. Miku opened her mouth to scream but it was quickly covered by the boy's hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said; his heartbeat didn't changing it normal pattern. He slowly removed his hand and stepped back.

Miku looked up and down at him. Thoughts of the girl were running through her mind. After all they had the same color hair, and something about them struck her as odd. "What do you want? Who are you?" she finally asked.

"I want a lot of things, a good time and a normal life, just to name a few. You don't happen to know where my sister is, do you?"

"You- you have a sister?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Do you know where she is?" The teen was beginning to grow impatient.

"Um, no. I saw a weird girl that you kind of resemble, but nothing else."

"Hm. That's too bad. Well. I guess I'll be leaving you." He said, turning around.

"Wait," she stopped him, surprising herself. "Who are you?"

A slight smile formed across his face. "My name is Kyler Rellik."

"Kyler? Are you foreign or something?"

"Somewhat. May I ask you something?"

"You just did, but sure." Miku joked.

"Do you trust me?"

"Trust you? I just met you and-."

"Trust…" Kyler mumbled, and then she trusted him whole heartedly.

* * *

After walking, knife in hand, for a couple of hours, Mikuo was about to give up until he heard the faint sound of leaves crushing. He slowly crept towards what he heard and eventually saw the girl. And she knew he was there, no matter how hard he tried to stay quiet.

The girl was standing by the lake and was surrounded by dead leaves and trees. She was facing away from him when she asked, "Who are you; what do you want?"

"How'd you know I was here?" Mikuo said as he came out from behind a tree.

"The ants felt you, and I heard you. Now, who are you, and what do you want?"

"Mikuo Hatsune. I'm here to apol-"

"There is absolutely no need to apologize for that. What are you doing in the Laogi Mansion?"

"Vacation. Why do you want to know?"

"Because," she turned to face him and put a finger on his chest. "It's my home and you are putting yourself in danger by staying here!"

It was then when he noticed her white eyes. They showed almost no emotion. They barely showed the frustration they felt. And from most perspectives you'd think she was looking at him, but Mikuo couldn't tell.

"So are you going to leave again?" She asked again, taking a step back, and her tone of voice was lowered.

"Huh?" He said, returning to reality.

"Leave! Get out of here and never come back!" She snapped.

"Why would I do that?"

"Don't you want to live?" She shouted so violently that Mikuo had to step back. She heard it and her voice calmed. "If you stay here you will die, but not before he kills anyone you've ever cared about and slowly murders your soul at the same time."

"He? Who are you talking about?"

The girl was about to speak when a black puff of smoke appeared, and Kyler was there.

"Who are you?" Mikuo asked.

With fright and surprise in her voice Mikuo answered for him, "Kyler…"

"That's right." He said very happily as he walked up and touched the girl on the shoulder. "And I'm here to take my sister to where she belongs." His heart beat was still constant even when he lied.

* * *

**Sorry again for the late chapter and that there might have been a little deja vu at the "Who are you?" thing. See you next chapter soon!**


	3. The Blood Room

**Where we left off**

* * *

_"That's right." He said very happily as he walked up and touched the girl on the shoulder. "And I'm here to take my sister to where she belongs." His heart beat was still constant even when he lied._

"I am not your sister!" the girl cried, pushing him away.

"Of course you are. I'm sorry, Mikuo; she was in a terrible accident and seems to have amnesia."

"Wait a minute," Mikuo interrupted. "How do you know my name? And where did that smoke come from?"

"I heard you tell it to Kimi."

"And the smoke?"

"Magic trick," Kyler said with a smirk.

"You seriously think that he's telling the truth?" Kimi asked Mikuo. "He doesn't need you to say it to know your name; he can read your mind! And that was no allusion; it was real magic! And even more importantly I'm not his sister!"

"My dear sibling, you know it's not good to lie." Kyler walked up to her and whispered, "If you keep this up, you'll regret it."

"I thought I implied that you should stay away from me!" She continued, pushing him away once more.

"I suppose I'll have to return once you've calmed down," he said as he returned to the forest.

Kimi then turned to face Mikuo and threatened, "If you don't leave this place, then I will kill you." And on that sour note, Mikuo left as well.

* * *

A few days passed and Miku was acting incredibly out of character. Whenever they went to the nearby beach or a party the usually outgoing girl stayed home and confined herself to her room. Her friends were beginning to worry but not nearly as much as the house keeper Saki.

Saki knew she'd met Kyler. She also knew that if she tried to warn any of the teens they'd probably think she was crazy. If she confronted Miku about it her now changed spirit would deny it, so she kept silent.

Kimi knew these things too, but refused to remain idle. So one day, while most of the gang was outside in the pool she decided she would search the Laogi Mansion and look for Kyler.

As she walked through the hall, the floor felt cold and dry under her feet, but in the kitchen the floor was soaked. She began mentally scanning the room as her teacher had taught her.

"Mikuo?" She finally questioned as she sensed him.

Mikuo sighed and came out from behind the fridge. "Phew, it's just you."

"Yeah, just me…"

"What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your brother?"

"I'm telling you-!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well if you're going to stalk me-"

"I am not stalking you!" Kimi interrupted.

"Okay, but do you want to help me try to get Miku out of her room?"

"Why? She's your sister."

"'Cause she's been really stubborn lately, and Meiko said that if I don't get her, she'll drown Kaito. Well?"

"Why not? Where's her room?" She agreed.

"Come on," Mikuo said, running past her. Kimi followed as they went upstairs.

* * *

When they reached the top of the stairs, they saw Kyler across the long hall with a devious smile on his face.

"How'd you get up here?" Mikuo asked.

"Magic trick," Kyler replied walking forward and stopping a few feet away from them. "Are you here for Miku? I assure you; it's much too late for that. You should have been here a long time ago."

No one said anything to that, but it only made Mikuo all the more worried to see his sister. He ran Kyler into her room, leaving Kyler and Kimi alone.

"What are you doing here?" Kimi asked incredibly serious.

"Just want a good time. It's fun, messing with the mortals. You should try it sometime," He answered truthfully as he disappeared.

Kimi didn't hear anything from Miku's room and was beginning to worry herself. She expected a scream or at least a loud gasp, but nothing came. She entered the room hoping everything was alright. It wasn't. "Speechless, much?" Kimi said to Mikuo.

"What do I say to this? 'It's fine.' Or 'Everything looks great except for everything.' Tell me; which one sounds more sarcastic?"

"Describe it to me," she demanded softly.

"D-describe it? Just look around."

"I can't; I'm blind. Tell me how bad it looks."

"You're blind?" Mikuo asked to be sure. Kimi nodded. "Then, you're lucky." She really was. No one in their right mind would want to see it. Blood spattered on the walls and the floor too. The blue bed was now purple and a simple knife covered in blood was on it. Mikuo looked around the room and said, "I'd prefer to spare you of it."

"Very well. You better get your sister," she replied as she pointed to the closet. As soon as Mikuo opened the door he nearly screamed his Miku's name. He took her out to a chair in the hall to wake her.

"Miku. Miku, please wake up."

"I…I told you… I don't want to go to pool," Miku said barely audible. She was extremely pale, and she had a cut on her wrist. Kyler had drained most of the blood out of her body. But not all of it. He cast a spell to keep her alive even with all the loss and torture her.

"You're not going to a pool; you're going to a hospital."

"She's not going anywhere," Kimi said.

"What are you talking about? She'll die if we don't get her to a doctor!"

"If they ask what happened here, how would you reply?"

There was no answer.

"Exactly. Take her to the living room. I'll be there in a second."

Mikuo nodded and left with Miku while Kimi cleaned the mess. She cast her spell and soon joined them, leaving the room spotless.

* * *

**HEY! This chapter was going to be a few hundred words longer but I just decided to get this out. Plus, this way the next chapter can be longer. Seriously. It's better. With summer vacation ending, I've been really depressed. THEN I go to the magical world of vocaloid and music and fanfiction and feel better to write more! So...yeah...See ya'll next chapter!**


	4. Lost and Gone

**Where we left off**

* * *

Downstairs the house keeper had already gotten the other friends, and she herself was now in the kitchen. She was soon joined by Kimi who immediately noticed the ingredients and those were definitely not used in everyday recipes. When Saki pulled out her 'special' mixing bowl Kimi asked,

"What are you making?"

"A potion to restore her Miku's blood quicker than her heart can and her would be scar," Saki replied while reaching and chopping the dragon heart.

"Are you sure she'll drink it? Most humans have never even touched a frog's eye."

"I'm sure. Now be a dear and put a band aid over her cut, so they don't freak out when they see the scar heal so quickly."

"Yes ma'am." Kimi did as she was told, and Saki soon had the potion done for Miku to drink.

Miku soon returned to her normal and Mikuo finally asked,

"What the hack happened?!"

"Um…I really have no idea," she answered honestly.

"I know. It was Kyler. He drained her blood. I told you to leave, but you didn't listen," Kimi said to Mikuo.

"Do you really think I'm going to take advice from a stranger?!" He asked rhetorically.

"This stranger has been here all her life and knows more about it than you ever will. You should believe me!"

"Well how was I to know my sisters room would be covered in blood?!"

"If you were smart, you would've known that."

"Who on Ea-"

"Guys!" Meiko interrupted. "Shut up!" And the two quieted.

As it got later and darker, none of them wanted to leave Miku alone. One by one they all fell asleep in the living room, all of them except for Miku herself.

Miku only acted like she was asleep, so here brother would get some shut eye. Once they were all asleep she stood up and crept into the kitchen.

"What are up doing up?" Luka asked rubbing her eye and standing in the doorway.

There was no reply.

"Fine, don't talk. I just came in for some water."

"Dang it," Miku mumbled. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Just then Miku found something. It wasn't what she was looking for; it was better. She'd found a gun. And her first target was Luka.

"Miku?" Luka asked as Miku aimed the gun. "Miku!" She shouted again taking a few steps back. "AH!" And a shot went off. The pink headed girl had luckily run back to her friends just in time.

Everyone was obviously awake now. Mikuo tried to reason with his sister, but she wouldn't listen. It wouldn't listen. And when it shot a lethal bullet towards Luka, no one could save her or Miku.

No one but Kimi. She froze time. Kimi grabbed the bullet that was hanging in mid-air and snatched the gun as well right before she faced Miku. Time was still stiff.

Kyler had obviously possessed Miku; there was no doubt about that. The problem was that Kimi couldn't help her. Only Kyler could relinquish her. The black haired girl turned back at Mikuo and sighed. She didn't want to kill Miku, but she had to if the others were to live.

Just as she was about to use the death spell she never used, Kyler appeared. He didn't say anything, however, and neither did Kimi. She heard his feet stepping across the floorboard as he touched Miku's shoulders, preparing to take her, and Kimi didn't object. She wanted him to take her, so she didn't have to murder anyone. Kyler left, taking Miku with him, and time soon continued.

It took a while for the humans to recollect what had happened before time stopped, but the first one to notice Miku missing was, of course, Mikuo.

"Where's Miku?" He asked. "Why are you holding a bullet in your hands?"

Kimi didn't say anything in return. She couldn't. She was glad, however, that they wouldn't come back, but she felt incredibly horrible at the fact that Miku wouldn't come back as herself.

"Kimi, where's Miku?" The brother asked again.

"Gone, and she's not coming back."

"Wh-what?"

"I said she's gone!...And you should leave, too. Please." Kimi repeated just before she ran out of the mansion.

"I'll go get her," Saki said, and she followed her own orders.

"Miku's gone? No; she can't be," Mikuo denied.

* * *

Saki knew exactly where Kimi was, for it didn't take more than a few minutes to find her by the lake.

Kimi's knees were to her chest with her arms protecting her legs, and she was practically crying her eyes out. She was also soaking wet from just being in the pond.

"Kimi?" Saki asked and hoped the girl would answer.

"Stupid humans," she said, almost as if to herself. "Why did they have to come here? Who would want to vacation in a three-hundred year old mansion? But it's my fault. I should have sent them home when I had the chance. Now, Miku's gone, and so many people loved her. I feel like a jerk."

"You can't possibly blame yourself for this. It's Kyler's fault, sweetie, not yours."

"Actually," Kyler said as he appeared. "She is to blame." He grabbed Saki's neck, pulled her back, and took a knife up to her throat.

"Kyler," Kimi said. She stood up immediately, and her voice was strong, despite her bloodshot eyes. "Leave her alone. You have Miku; you got what you wanted."

"Not quite. You see I haven't had this much fun since I killed your family. I'm not about to stop now."

"D-"

"And you're not going to stop me either," Kyler interrupted. Then he stabbed the house keeper, right beside the heart, smiled and left again.

"Saki!" Kimi screamed and ran to her. Saki was dying, and Kimi, who didn't know how to heal, began to be filled with hatred.

* * *

**HI! Sorry for the late update! Seriously! It won't happen again! Plus, next chapter's going to be the last chapter. School started yesterday so... yeah. See you guys next chapter!**

***I just Google-d 'Slender man' and 'The Russian Sleep Experiment'.(Thank you facebook *sarcasm) NEVER DO THAT. EVER! YOU WILL NEVER SLEEP AGAIN IF YOU DO. It only makes it worse when you're writing a story like this. **


	5. The Finale

**Welcome to the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"My brother is dead. My family's gone. Saki is…passed. Now he will die. He. Will. Die." That's all Kimi thought as she ran through the forest, trying to find the entrance to Kyler's underground lair.

"Ah!" She screamed as she fell once Kyler had opened the ground beneath her. He was only a few feet away from her when she said,  
"What do you want?"

"I should be asking you that. After all you came looking for me; I just sped things up. Plus already know. But you just had to ruin all the fun." He stopped for a moment, seeing if she would say anything, and when she didn't he continued.

"You could have joined me. Now look at you. The mortals have clearly filled you with anger. I-"

"They didn't; you did! Everything! I wish you would just-!"

"You forced this upon yourself, really though. If you had simply helped me, we would've been hurting the humans, not you, but you just had to say no. Needless to say, I've enjoyed your pain. It's your fault all those people are dead. And it's your fault all the other people will die."

"Where is Miku?" Kimi said, trying to change the subject.

"Relax. She's safely sleeping in her room."

"You gave her a room?"

"I'm not as cruel as you think I am, Kimi, but you realize that I'll have to imprison you for, well, everything."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I'd be surprised if you didn't." And with that, Kyler cast his spell to transport her to her cage.

* * *

"Idiot!" She yelled lying on the hot floor, surrounded by dirt walls on three sides and prison bars on one. She thought hat Kyler, too busy having 'fun', would forget to put a spell on the prison to keep her from using her powers. He didn't.

"Why didn't I fight back?!" She thought to herself. "Idiot!"

She looked around, wondering how she would escape. Dirt and hay. That's all she had. Then, it literally hit her. Dirt fell from the ceiling and then she decided she would dig her way out. She went over to one wall, sighed, and began.

* * *

After hours and hours of digging, Kimi was finally out. Luckily, the ground wasn't deep. The sun was now starting to rise and after taking a few breaths and slapping herself a few more times, Kimi ran towards the house.

Knock. No answer. Knock. No answer. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. No answer. So Kimi busted the door down only to find the first floor completely empty. She ran upstairs and was soon greeted by Meiko.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"The others with the odd colored hair, where are they?" Kimi asked hurriedly.

"Trying to cheer Mikuo up."

"You guys aren't leaving!"

"We're not going anywhere without Miku." Meiko defended while crossing her arms.

"Fine; come with me then."

"Where?"

"To get Miku!"

"I'm coming!" Mikuo said coming down the hall. He wasn't smiling, but it was obvious he was happy that they were hopefully going to find Miku.

They all soon left the house with guns and knives in hand and followed Kimi to the whole that she fell through the night before. They jumped down and after Kaito commented that he felt like he was in a movie, they started towards Miku's 'room'.

"Well! The whole little group's here." Kyler chimed, appearing in front of them again, which was really starting to annoy Kimi.

Kimi tried to fix her mistake of earlier by killing him then with a spell, but she couldn't speak. The black haired beast had taken her voice, so she couldn't cast spells. She was scared but refused to show it.

"Where's my sister?" Mikuo asked fiercely, pointing a gun at Kyler.

"Relax. Jeez, you people are so uptight. I'll take you to your sister, but first, let's play a game."

"We're not here for that," Kaito said.

Kyler ignored him and continued, "I'm going to split you all into three groups of two. The first two groups that manage to escape win. The last group gets to stay here forever. Understand? Good. There are only two rules: If I see, I will capture you anyways, and no weapons are allowed." He finished as he clapped his hands, and their weapons were gone.

"I said-!"

"Let the games begin," Kyler finished as he made them disappear to other parts of the lair.

* * *

"Miku!" Mikuo said as he ran toward his sister, who had become herself again. They hugged for a moment; Mikuo had a million questions, but first he explained the situation to her.

"I'm so sorry," Miku apologized.

"It's alright."

"How are we all going to make it out?"

"I don't know."

"So what do we do?" She continued.

"I would say we should try to leave, but I have a feeling Kimi's going to try to go after Kyler."

"So?"

"We have to help her."

Miku paused and eventually nodded.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" Meiko shouted.

"Calm down. He said if he finds us-" Luka tried to say.

"I don't care if he finds us. That creep messed with my friends! Who thinks they're so cool that they can do that?!"

"The creep does."

Meiko huffed and said, "What are we supposed to do?"

"As many people as possible need to survive. I don't mean to be selfish, but we have to get out first. It's survival of the fittest."

"Oh, then we're a shoe-in, but what about the others."

"I don't know, but every second we're in this oven, is one second lost we could be outside."

"Let's go, then."

* * *

"Hey, um...are you okay?..." Kaito said, trying to comfort a girl he barely knew.

She wiped the tears she didn't know she was crying and nodded.

"Are we going to leave this place or what?"

She looked at the ground below her and again nodded.

Then Kaito tool off, completely forgetting Kimi, which is what she wanted.

Once she lost sight of him, she took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Kaito yelled, spotting Meiko and Luka.

"Who were you paired with?" Meiko asked.

"Kimi, isn't she with me?"

"No. You lost her?!"

"I-I thought she was-"

"You idiot! You lost a blind and speechless girl! How dumb are you?!" Meiko said, hitting him on the head.

"Guys!" Luka whispered.

"What?" They said simultaneously.

"We need to keep quiet and keep going. Got it."

They nodded. And the three eventually found the exit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimi had found Kyler. She was spying on him, wondering what she would do now. She found him, but she can't cast spells. She was useless. Then, Kyler saw her. Before she could notice, he put her under his spell. She was his slave.

Mikuo and Miku saw them soon afterwards. When they noticed they weren't attacking or yelling at each other, they knew something was up.

They ran back to where they first were and grabbed the swords that tried to hide. Miku looked at her, and her brother handed her a dagger instead.

"Get out of here," Mikuo said.

"But I thought-"

"I know, but if it doesn't work I rather myself die than you."

"No! I'm not going anywhere. And no one will make me."

"Please?"

"No. Nothing will make me go. I'm not afraid of him. I'm smarter than before. I want to help!" Miku defended.

Mikuo simply stared at his sister and eventually picked her up, took her to the exit, and lifted her out.

Mikuo told her not to do anything, and, seeing how her brother wouldn't budge, she agreed.

* * *

"Luka! Kaito! Meiko!" Miku shouted, having walked for a few minutes.

"Miku!" Luka said, hugging her friend. "We were waiting for you!"

"Where's Mikuo?" Kaito asked.

"He insisted that I leave."

"But he'll die."

"I-I know," Miku said as she finally fell to her knees.

* * *

"Kyler!" Mikuo shouted, holding his swords and trying to appear strong.

"Mikuo? Isn't it? I've been looking for you. You're due to die, you know," he replied, a hundred yards away.

"Where's Kimi?"

"Taking care of business."

Mikuo cleared a thought out of his mind and focused on what was important, Kyler.

"Brother!" Kimi said, appearing behind Kyler. "The deed is done."

"Good. Now we can have some fun with the others."

_Kimi- she didn't. She couldn't have. _That was what Mikuo thought. And now that he was furious, he wouldn't let anything go. When Kyler couldn't have known, Mikuo threw his sword like a spear, and just as Kyler turned around it stabbed his stomach.

He grasped the sword, and Kimi's eyes grew. She caught reality and finally let all her anger out my strangling Kyler. "You can't heal your guts. No one can. No one but Saki. I guess you're the only one who'll be die today."

A smirk spread across his face when he said, "Having fun?"

Her eyes grew with anger as her grip tightened. She heard him mumble something, and then he died.

And as soon as he did. Kimi fell to the ground beside him and cried her heart out.

"Will- will you be okay?" an honestly worried Mikuo asked.

"How can I? I just murdered my brothers body!"

* * *

"Miku!" Mikuo shouted, coming out of the hole and seeing his sister leaning against the trees. He ran toward her and hugged her but received no reply. "Miku?"

"She's dead," Meiko stated. All the three of them held back tears.

"No. No. She was safe. I made sure... I made sure of it!"

"Kyler must have killed her with a final spell. People like him don't like to go down alone." Kimi said, trying to sound reassuring but failing.

Mikuo hugged his sister once more and cried.

* * *

A few days had passed. Miku was buried. Mikuo had told his family and anyone else who needed to know a real enough story about how she passed. The last step was to pack up and leave the Laogi Mansion.

"So should we go vacation somewhere else?" Kaito suggested as the five, Meiko, Luka, Kimi, Mikuo, and himself, sat on the porch stairs.

"No way. I've had just enough vacation for one summer," Luka said.

"We should've just gone to a beach first."

"Well someone just had to choose this place 'cause it looked 'cool and creepy'!" Meiko hit Kaito's head.

"Sorry..."

"Yeah, you better be."

"So what are you going to do now, Kimi?" Luka asked.

"Um...I never really thought of that..."

"The it's decided! You'll stay with me and the rest of us at master's house!" Meiko slightly demanded.

"Oh-Okay..." Kimi said, for she didn't quite know how to reply.

"Alright. We should go." Kaito said, standing.

"Way ahead of you," Luka and Meiko almost said at the same time as they ran off.

"I'm sorry," Kimi said to Mikuo, feeling she needed to apologize. "But Miku wouldn't like you mourning for her every day."

"I know. It's just that-"

"She's your sister, of course, I get it, but at least smile every now and then."

"Fine..."

"Race you to the car," Kimi jumped up.

"You're on," he replied, putting on a smile.

* * *

**HI! Or BYE! "That's what she said" Anyways! That's it for this story. I most say sorry to Miku lovers for Miku's death and the rushed plot. SORRY! ! Seriously! I am! Review and don't be afraid to gimme some constructive criticism. LATER! :D**


End file.
